


Baby Talk

by Redribbonhood



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redribbonhood/pseuds/Redribbonhood
Summary: A few years after Kirkwall, Fenris has joined Isabela's crew. The ship's captain has an important question.





	Baby Talk

“Do you want to see what Hawke sent me the other day?” Isabela asks the silver-haired elf as he approaches her table. He sets two drinks down and takes a seat across from her. Another relaxing end to a day of killing slavers, another tavern, another round of drinks. Rivaini inns were a lot simpler than The Hanged Man but also cleaner and, most importantly, much farther away from both mages and templars.  With Hawke and Anders in hiding, the pirate and the free man were glad to be keeping out of the war.

 It had been almost three years since the chantry incident at Kirkwall but the trouble they’d gone through was always fresh on their minds. They had no interest in taking sides and Fenris had been more than willing to sail far away from it all when she’d offered him a position on her new ship. He had wanted a future away from magic, and she’d been happy to offer both the voyage and the…distraction. Neither of them can quite remember when exactly the time spent in her quarters had started becoming something…more.

“An obscene trinket?” Fenris guesses, eyeing the lewd looking necklace with mild curiosity.

“No,” Isabela laughs, and slides it across the table so he can see it better.“Well, yes, I suppose. It’s a Rivaini Fertility Talisman. See the fleshy bits that are supposed to be a woman’s..? Hawke thought it was a flower,”

“Hawke also thought buying the Bone Pit mines was a good idea,” Fenris reminds her snidely, missing their foolish friend. He raises his glass to his mouth.

“Point taken. Anyways. Let’s have a baby,”

Fenris chokes on his drink, spitting up a burst of ale, before beginning to cough on the drops still in his throat. The captain waits, golden eyes watching him half apprehensive, half amused.

“Oh don’t be so overly dramatic,” Isabela laughs as he stares at her in shock. She’s trying to hide her nervousness. She really had no plan prepared. She’d known what she wanted and she thought she’d just lay it naked on the table. That MO had certainly served her well for other situations in the past.

“Overly dramatic?” the elf repeats indignantly. Fenris is fighting away the heat in his face and once again regrets letting her cut his hair. There was no hiding the redness creeping onto his olive-toned cheeks now. He is not angry but he’s certainly not taking this well. Green eyes flash with wounded pride. “A year ago I asked you to marry me and you literally  _threw me off your ship_ ,”

“I panicked!” Isabela defends sheepishly. “And you knew I have a bad history with marital life,”

Shit, she should have known he’d bring  _that_ up again. She reaches across the table and he begrudgingly allows her to take his hand. She removes his left gauntlet and traces her fingers over the simple gold gold band on his finger. The matching pair to the one on her own.

“Besides. I came around eventually..” she reminds him quietly, keeping her eyes on their hands. He sighs and interlaces their fingers. There’s a hard frown on his face as he too stares at their joined hands. Now that the initial shock had worn off, he seems to be thinking it over seriously. A long time passes. Isabela grows restless, doubts and thoughts of inadequacy begin to rise in the back of her mind. She pulls her hand away and take a swig of her drink.

“Look, just forget it,” she says, trying and failing not to sound bitter. She sets her glass down with more force than she intended. “It was a crazy idea anyways. Me? A mother? We both know I have mommy issues and a spotty history and questionable career- you don’t have to say it. I know I’d be a shitty parent-

“If you think I am hesitating because of you,” he cuts her off, glaring at her until she meets his eyes again. “You are mistaken. For what it’s worth, I think you’d be an excellent mother,”

She stares at him in disbelief. He can’t be serious. Still, she hopes he is. “What?”

“Honestly…” he averts his eyes this time and runs his gloveless hand through his hair. He looks uncertain, worried, ashamed. “I doubt whether I could be a substantial father. I do not get as angry as before but…a child? I am good at drinking and I am good at killing. I do not think there is anything I would be able to offer them,”

Isabela starts to laugh softly and she takes his hand again. She squeezes it firmly.

“Look at us… Two sorry, self-deprecating fools. Listen, do you love me?”

He raises his gaze immediately, face stern. “You know I do,”

“Do you want little half-elvlings toddling around our ship?”

He hesitates only a moment, studying her eyes, before slightly tilting forward his head, a curt nod.

“Then let’s do it,”

“Just like that?” he blinks, not uncertain in what he wants but certainly confused at the quasi-simplicity of obtaining it.

“Why not? We have the gold to keep them fed, the strength and skill to keep them safe, and  _this_ ,” Isabela smirks holding up the fertility talisman.  A smile tugs at the elf’s lips. He had never allowed himself to dream of being a father. Now though, if there was a future of parenthood to be had, he would walk into it gladly at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff isn't my thing, and this isn't my ship but I tried?? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Written for a request. I've never thought of this ship before tbh but I tried.


End file.
